Harry Potter and the Keepers of the Phoenix
by ezrajade
Summary: Harry is startled when he meets his designated guardians--and befriends them. Together, they unlock the secrets of his past, calling up a witch from centuries ago. Yes it's been done--but mine's better.
1. A Decision

Disclaimer: I admire J.K. Rowling very much, so I would really not like to be sued by her. That's why I'm admitting I don't own Harry Potter. Daggumit. But as for X-Men, yes, I invented them. Wait…or was that X-Ray man? Errr…we'll just say I own nothing, simply to be on the safe side, shall we?

Author's Note: Yes, I know this has been done too many times before, but lo and behold, this story actually has a plot! **Gasp!** I'm hoping I can make this particular yarn worth your while to read. So please, bear with me, as this chapter is somewhat tedious, if a little short. 

Yours truly ~^~Ezra~^~****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The council sat in somber silence, each trying to hide their own fear and despair.  A blanket of doubt and insecurities covered them like a formidable fog.  No one wished to spread their own dread to the others, and yet it did, like some kind of loathsome plague. Desperately, they turned to the man that sat at the head of the long table.

The man did not look particularly astonishing: he was old, with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles perched on his crooked nose.  But his eyes…blue as the sky, they shone determined like chips of ice. There was no doubt he led this group of what could be mankind's final saviors…or their martyrs. 

"What do we do now Albus?" One man asked in his husky voice, brown-gray hair falling into his face. "He's getting stronger, you know that."

It was not a question, but a statement.  The man speaking had never been a particularly optimistic person, but he was one of Albus' most trusted followers.

"I don't know Remus," The old man said softly.  "I don't know."

Another man spoke somewhat desperately. "He knows every trick in the book! Every spell we throw at him gets thrown back! It's a bloody mess!"

"I can't let him get to Harry." Albus stated simply.

"Why?" Another asked urgently. "I mean, none of us want to see Harry hurt and all, but he's just one boy who got lucky.  Why are you hiding him away?"

Another man, this one thin and black-haired, literally growled at the man. "I ain't letting that thing get at Harry." He told him. The man shrank back warily.

Albus sighed and made a gesture at the man that was clearly a warning to calm down. "Sirius." He said simply, and that one word was enough to calm the thin man. 

"That matter is between Harry and myself," Albus told the other man carefully. "As for Voldemort--"

Everyone flinched at the name.

"—I have an idea." He gazed around at his companions, a fierce protectiveness and pride swelling in his chest. "You have fought gallantly, but now, I think, is the time for reinforcements."

He stood and everyone rose with him, reverent of their great leader. Albus turned to a man with flaming red hair. "Does Fudge know?" He asked.

"Not a clue." The man said confidentially. 

"At least one thing is going according to plan." He murmured softly. 

The secret council was dismissed and soon Albus was alone but for two men, those who had spoken during the argument. 

Sirius sat, brooding, his sunken brown eyes seeing nothing. Across the table, Remus sprawled his lanky form out, lost in thought. Albus sighed. They were young, and yet had suffered more than most of the people he had ever known. Their support meant so much in this war of subterfuge…what would he do without them?

"So what _are_ you going to do Albus?" Sirius asked. "As his legal guardian, I agree that Harry must be protected, but how do we do it?"

"I think it's time I contacted an old friend…." Albus mused. Remus raised an eyebrow and glanced over the tabletop at his friend, who shrugged.

The old man stood. "If you'll excuse me," He said politely. "I have some very critical things to attend to."

The two young men stood with him and watched him leave. 

"Do you think he can stop this?" Remus asked Sirius softly. 

"I don't know." Came the sad reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Professor Charles Xavier tapped the keys on his computer expertly. Cerebro…one of his greatest accomplishments. He allowed himself a rare smile and listened to the sounds of his 'charges' as they raced through the halls of the Institute. He was so proud of them, yet he still found it hard to express this feeling to them. 

__One would think the most powerful psychic on the planet could learn how to display his emotions.__ He thought with a trace of irony.

Suddenly, he sensed something amiss. Frowning, he raised his fingers to his temples and concentrated. Background noise, a kind of psychic static, clouded his mind. He focused and the patterns shifted to become recognizable. 

_Hello Charles_

Xavier was surprised to say the least…he hadn't heard that voice in years. _Greetings, old friend _He replied. 

_I'm sorry it's been so long, but…I need your help_. The voice continued. There was a pause before the voice added. _Our situation…has just worsened dramatically_.

_How can I help?_

_Your students…they're gifted, aren't they?_

_Yes, they are, but, as I recall, your students were never exactly short when it came to talent._ Xavier prompted.

_True…_ Xavier heard a sigh. _I'm, fighting a war, Charles, and I need your help. This isn't just affecting us…so many people are dying. None of your students would be in direct danger, I assure you._

_Why do you need them?_ The Professor was worried now. He would gladly sacrifice his life that for his friend, but he couldn't risk his students lives. 

_To protect someone…someone like them_.

_Who?_

_Harry Potter_

"A wizard?" Kitty said with clear skepticism as she stared at the Professor. 

"As hard as that is to believe, yes, Kitty, a wizard." Xavier told her truthfully.

"You want us to play bodyguard for some wizard kid destined to save the world out of a favor for a friend." This time it was Rogue's turn to be critical.

Xavier nodded.

Evan groaned. "Man, wizards don't exist! And if this kid's 'destined to save the world', why do we have to protect him? Can't he handle himself?" 

"Evan…" A warning voice said.

Evan shrank under the gaze of Wolverine.

"I first discovered the world of wizardry when I created Cerebro years ago." Xavier explained carefully, instead of directly answering the questions. "Cerebro had not been perfected yet and I found clusters of people who were neither mutant or human. I had in fact located Hogwart's, a school for children endowed with the gift of magic. I met Albus Dumbledore, their Headmaster, and became fascinated. I promised not to tell of their existence and recalibrated Cerebro to avoid detecting magic users." He seemed somber as he continued. "I studied their culture with Albus' permission and discovered that there was once a great evil among them, a man who killed many, many people for the sake of power and corruption. He was defeated, incredibly, by a one-year old child when the wizard's own powers rebounded on him. "

"Last year, the wizard, called the "Dark Lord" rose again. And now Dumbledore needs our help to keep him from the baby who destroyed him in the first place." Xavier finished.

"This kid's got to be pretty old now…can't he protect himself?" Scott asked.

""This kid" is a mere boy…he's only 15 years old." They were informed.

"Oh…right."

"C'mon, who believes in this crap anyway?" Rogue argued rebelliously.

"I do." A mild voice said. They all turned to stare at Kurt and he shrugged helplessly. "In our tribe of gypsies, you see many things not easily explained."

"Kurt's right." Another voice said. Ororo walked into the room, smiling at them all. "If mutants can exist, then why not wizards?"

After a lengthy debate, the students finally agreed to go to the school.  With some grumbling, they settled down for a debriefing. 

"So what, we just swoop in there, knock this guy outta the running and come home?" Kitty asked.

"I'm afraid it won't work quite that way Kitty," The professor corrected gently. "The wizards are so afraid of this man that they refuse to call him by his name, Voldemort. Instead, they say You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Jean whistled. "That's pretty heavy."

"Indeed." The professor said. He then proceeded to explain their mission in detail, and tell them of how they were to blend in (he emphasized this part). When he finished, the students headed upstairs to pack.

Xavier steepled his fingers and wondered silently if this task was too great for his X-Men. 

"Professor?" 

Xavier turned at the hesitant voice and smiled encouragingly. "Yes Kurt?"

"Can I…can I take my holowatch?" Kurt asked timidly. 

The professor understood better than anyone Kurt's fear of others rejecting him because of his appearance. And he could imagine how the medieval descriptions of this race of people could drudge up bad memories for Kurt.

"Yes Kurt, you may." Kurt thanked him and began to leave. "Kurt-"

Kurt turned back around to face his teacher.  "Please—I know this will be a hard trip for you all, but I'm hoping you can hold them together, as a team."

The teenager seemed confused. "But Scott is our leader."

"I never said I wished you to be the leader." Xavier said and Kurt nodded in sudden comprehension. 

"I'll do my best Herr Professor."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well…that's it…my first attempt at a crossover. It's not very good so far, I know, but I wanted to post this before I left on vacation. This is based on the fourth book and will continue to be so, despite the arrival of the fifth book on Saturday (*And there was much rejoicing*). Anywho…to those old fans of mine, I am continuing Thorn, I just needed a little break. Don't give up on me! Okay Amy P., you happy now? And you better read this you know.

Reviewing is much appreciated! When I return from my little road trip, there better be a butt load of e-mails and reviews waiting for me! 

Ciao!J


	2. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: Do you have any idea how bad I want to own Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? Seriously though. Grrr…. I haven't even read the bloody thing yet. So don't give anything away!!! By the by, I own nothing. As mentioned previously.

Author's Note: You guys rock!!! Awesome reviews!!! Keep 'em pourin in!!  Anyway, this is a short chapter, but the next one's pretty long. I'm takin suggestions on whether the X-Kids should be in one house, or mixed up. Also, I need suggestions on pairings. I've got some worked out and there will be an OC (female), so please, feel free to send in your thoughts!!! Well, here goes:

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley tugged their trunks across the train platforms, talking, as usual, about Quidditch. They were both wondering who was going to be on the team this year since the Gryffindor team was now short of a Keeper and two Chasers. Not far behind them, a pair of twins with flaming red hair teased a younger girl, one obviously their sister. They were chastised by an older woman, their mother, who looked very harassed. 

"So do you think this years gonna be different?" Ron asked Harry quietly. Harry knew he didn't mean the Quidditch team.

"Yeah," Harry said, "How could it not be?"

They stopped at the wall that stood between platform 9 and platform 10. Harry couldn't help but be amused as he observed one kid, laden with luggage similar to his, stare bemusedly at the wall.  

"Need some help?" Harry asked, taking pity on him.

"My ticket…it says platform 9 and ¾." He muttered distractedly.

"Alright then," Ron said dramatically, rolling up his sleeves. "Stand back and do what I do." He leaned forward and Harry stifled a laugh at his best friend's theatrics. 

Ron grabbed his cart and ran at the divider of the platforms. The kid gasped as the red-haired boy disappeared seconds before he would have crashed.  Harry followed suit. Slipping through the "wall" and coming to a stop on the other side, he grinned. With happiness and relief he surveyed the train that sat on the tracks in front of him. 

The Hogwarts Express.

He felt that familiar feeling, the homesickness that came from missing his school. It was more of a home than he could ever remember, since living with the Dursleys was more of a hell on earth than anything else.

Harry stumbled as the first year they had helped through the barrier hit him with his cart. After he assured the kid he was all right a few dozen times, he caught up with Ron, who had managed to find his other best friend, Hermoine Granger.

"Harry!" She squealed with her usual enthusiasm. "I'm so glad to see you guys! I wanted to come this summer, but my great-aunt Eugene died and we had to go to her funeral."

Harry grinned, a bit more like himself. "We got along alright without you." He said jokingly.

She looked a bit more serious. "How's Padfoot and Moony?" She asked softly. Harry barely heard her over the din in the station.

"Good. They visited us a lot over the summer." Harry answered. 

Hermoine looked a bit nervous, as though she was going to tell him something important, but she was interrupted by a loud skirmish behind them. They turned to see a large party of people crash through the barrier. One by one, the strangers stood and dusted themselves off. A boy with rosy glasses got up and helped another girl while another boy, this one with blue-black hair, rose beside them.

"Vhat a rush!" He said excitedly. "That vas amazing!"  A girl grumbled and grabbed his shirt to help her up.

"Oh shut up Kurt. You are, like, _way_ too happy." She muttered. 

The three young students glanced at each other and shrugged. 

"Americans?" Ron said suggestively, his eyebrows raised. His friends nodded. That one word pretty much explained everything.

Together, joined now by Fred, George, and Ginny, they made their way into the train, to a new year of school that promised to be as exciting as the last.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The train started with a lurch, and the tiny Neville Longbottom nearly slid right from his seat. Instinctively, Ginny reached out and grabbed him. Harry and his friends grinned. Ginny had grown over the summer and looked quite pretty, and it was no secret Neville had a crush on her. But, unfortunately, she still had feelings for Harry. 

She glanced shyly at the black haired boy and he cleared his throat nervously and covered his embarrassment by asking a question. "Where's Ron?"

Hermoine looked surprised "He was just here!" She got up. "I'll look for him."

"I'll help you," Harry said quickly, following her. They slid the compartment door open and left, closing it behind them. Walking somewhat unsteadily down the vibrating hall, they checked in each of the compartments, meeting old friends, but not finding Ron. 

Walking along the train, Harry stopped to glance behind him. Weird…he had this feeling, like someone was spying on him…

Harry turned and ran straight into a man in a wheel chair. He groaned silently as the metal armrest jammed into his knee painfully.

"Sorry sir," He gritted his teeth as he apologized to the bald man seated before him.  

__Owwwww…__

"That's alright Harry," The man said amiably "You appear to have come off worse than I." He nodded to Hermoine and rolled off down the hallway, taking the strange sensation of being watched with him.

Harry stared after him. __How did that man know my name?__ He wondered in amazement.

Curiouser and curiouser…

After they had finally reunited with Ron, who was seeking out the treat cart, the three friends returned to their compartment. Fred and George were in an argument about what type of Fireworks their joke shop would sell.

Harry sat and quietly observed his friends. After the twins had duked it put for several minutes, Harry ventured to make a compromise.

"Why don't you just stock both?" He suggested.

The brothers stared at him for a moment before roaring with laughter. "Your brilliant Harry!" George (At least Harry thought) told him.

"A bloody genius!' Fred (maybe) agreed.

For the next few minutes, Harry was content to sit back and watch his friends one by one, to see how they had changed, how they were the same.

Ron, who was even taller than last year, was looking decidedly cheerful. He was still happy over the "surprise" he had gotten from Fred and George:  new dress robes. 

Harry had spent half the summer with the Weasleys, with Dumbledore's permission, and had had a great time.  Percy was gone on "Ministry Business", much to Harry's relief, and he had been receiving discrete visits from his godfather, Sirius, and his Dad's other best friend, Remus. Voldemort hadn't publicly shown himself yet, but he was cause for another change in the friends' lives.

Both Ron and Hermoine had greatly matured over the summer, sobering at the prospect of another "Dark Age". For this, Harry was all the more grateful to them.

Hermoine. 

Harry glanced at her. She'd definitely gotten prettier over the summer, but he could still see the bucktoothed, bushy haired girl who had bothered him and Ron on the train to Hogwarts their first year. Now her hair was shiny and her teeth were normal, but he was positive she was still the smartest person he would ever know. 

Harry sighed and watched the scenes flash past the window.  

With a thrill, he wondered if Cho had changed over the summer.  Unfortunately, this brought memories of the last year and the picture of Cho Chang standing with tears running down her cheeks as the whole school toasted Cedric Diggory. 

Harry's mind traveled over his summer. He'd spent the usual first month at the Dursleys, who had been quite as bad as the typically were. This didn't bother Harry much though, as he spent most of the time in his room, just being alone.

Soon though, he found himself at the Weasley's, trying to live life as normally as could.  They heard furtive reports of Muggle killings during the covert visits from Sirius and Remus. These reconnaissance meetings did not make Mrs. Weasley happy, but she just watched, tight-lipped and silent.  

Now it was time for another year of school and Harry was, well, a bit apprehensive. But still, he couldn't wait. 

He just had no idea what surprises this year would hold for him.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Three guesses as to the bald guy's secret identity!! Anyway, my shoutouts—

Girl Number 1—Of course the Acolytes are in this story!!! They'll be in later, but rest assured, they're coming. And as for the Harry/Hermoine thing- Of course not!! I hate that pairing!! Please continue reading!!!

Starlight—Yeppers, da Cajun be in dis store'. How could I resist?

NightShade—alright!!! Kurt fans rock!! I'm totally obsessed with the fuzzy dude, so he's one of the main characters. Please keep on reviewing!

Eileen—Thank you!! I've seen a lot of this crossover, but maybe that's just me.

LeDiz—Yes!! The great LeDiz reviewed my story!! ***Melts into happy puddle*** Anyway, the prof is unintentionally being evil. As for Kurt's watch, well, I guess we'll have to see, huh? Thanks for reading!! And my vacation, by the way, was very nice. Visited New England. Quite relaxing.

Chrissie—Thank you!! That's a lovely complement-I try very hard to keep my subjects in character. I'm glad you like my writing style—so do I.

Holly—Ohh…kayyy…Well…

Amy Potter 13 (aka Wolvieluva)—Ah, hell yeah, more Wolvie to come!!! You know it's true!! ***Ahem*** Riight…Well, Kudos!! You were the first reviewer to my story! I love you! (Aye Carumba!) Please, for the love of all that's sacred and X-ish, please continue to review!!

I love ya all!! More as soon as I can!

~Ezra~


	3. A Warm Welcome

Disclaimer: The only thing I lay claim to are the socks on my feet, my brand-spankin-new letter jacket, and my kitty cat (Sorry Amy, you can't have 'im). I started a new batch of fermented cider today, so the creative juices are running! I own no one in this story, sadly, but the ideas _are_ mine. So there.

Author's Note: Mwa ha ha ha…I have returned!! And I'm back with a vengeance! Seriously though folks, life's been horribly busy what with school, tennis, and drama club. I finally finished this chapter, though it's very short and a little abrupt, I'm afraid. I love feedback, critiquing, and prompting, so replies are necessary if you want more! I still am a little unsure of the pairings and the Houses, so please give me your thoughts. Well, I am finished with my incredibly long A/N, so please proceed! 

Happy Readings!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

The words came from the woman, Professor McGonagall, in what Rogue supposed was a friendly greeting. She was gazing severely at the kids in front of her in a way that suggested she didn't believe they could pass off as one of her students. Rogue had the feeling she was always like that.

The X-Men were all sitting in one of the horseless carriages, bouncing their way up to the school. Xavier was in a different carriage with Jean, Scott, Logan, and Ororo while the younger kids were squeezed into one of their own with this teacher. Rogue resisted the urge to lean out of the window and steal a glance at the impressive school. She wanted to study what could be pulling the carriage, since Kurt kept swearing that skeletal winged horses were hitched to the black carts. Probably just goofing off, as usual.

"Each of you have been given temporary magical powers, not powerful, mind you, but enough so that you will not be suspicious. I do suppose it would be too much to ask that any of you can actually do magic?" McGonagall asked disparagingly.

"Well…I can actually do, you know, a bit," Kurt admitted shyly, shifting nervously in his seat. The young German hadn't stopped moving since they'd left the train, a testimony to the worry that gnawed inside him, a worry that caused him to check his hologram every 5 minutes.

His statement brought incredulous looks from his fellow mutants. "Are you _serious_?!" Kitty exclaimed, "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Evan shook his head in disbelief, "And I thought that your floating coin trick was done with magnets."

Kurt looked like he might have blushed under his hologram, but it was hard to tell.  "Margali, a gypsy with our circus, was a sorceress. She taught me to read tarot cards and to-" He wrinkled his nose in search for an appropriate word.  "-Tap into Earth magic, I suppose. I learned much from her." This last statement was sad and quiet, as if their teammate was recalling a memory he wasn't particularly fond of. 

McGonagall regarded Kurt a little less sharply. "I'm not keen on fortune telling and circus lore, but it's a start I suppose." She straightened a little as she began issuing instructions to them. "The four of you and your two teammates will be sorted into Houses just like the other students, so there's no telling where you may end up. None of the other students are aware of your objection at the school and we'd prefer to keep it that way. You are especially not to tell Harry, as he will most definitely not welcome the added protection." Some of the sternness faded from the teacher's face "The poor boy. He already feels babysat now…and he doesn't even know the half of the protections cast around him." She blinked and seemed to gain a little of her strictness again. "Your teachers, Logan and Ororo will be staying on at the school as staff…preferably to keep an eye on you." As if to add to her point she glared slightly at them. Subconsciously, Evan found himself sinking away from her. "You are expected to follow all rules and consider yourselves students. You are allowed no special treatment!"

The Irish woman stopped her tirade long enough to lift an elegant hand to rub the lines from her forehead. She regarded them through sad eyes. "I doubt you can understand what predicament you have put yourselves into.  Harry means so much to all of us and…. he just wants to be treated like a regular boy. So please, above all, be a friend to him."

Before any of the slightly taken-aback kids could reply, the carriage jolted to a stop. McGonagall gently pushed one of the doors open. It flapped a little in the wind and Rogue lowered herself unsteadily, her neck craned upward, taking in the sweeping estate. 

The teenagers were well used to the grandeur of their own "Institute", but this…_castle_… was something else. Kurt, the next to gracefully leap to the ground, couldn't help but be reminded, somewhat wistfully, of the keeps sometimes glimpsed among the Bavarian Alps, his home. Kitty could only think of the castles she read of in her fantasy books; Evan, the last to leave, of a video game he used to play before he joined the X-Men.

The Professor, Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Logan joined them shortly, Xavier letting a slight smile crease his face as he observed their awe and wonder at their new dwelling. 

"It is marvelous, isn't it?" He asked them rhetorically. The kids nodded empathically and spoke in hushed whispers. Rogue noted the blatant nervousness that emanated from Kurt as he checked his watch for the fifth time. He smiled weakly at her and fiddled with something in his hand. It was his wooden cross, the long one he wore around his neck. His shirt nearly always covered it, but Rogue knew it had to be a comfort, something familiar for him to play with. She shot him an uncharacteristic grin to sooth him and he returned it steadily. If she watched his hand carefully, she could see the way the chain seemed to wrap around 2 fingers instead of one, due to his hologram. She failed to mention this to her brother though, afraid he might faint from nervousness.

Professor McGonagall surveyed them with that innate authority she seemed to possess. Evan fidgeted slightly under her gaze. He was _soo_ not going to enjoy whatever class she was going to teach.

"Headmaster Dumbledore will be here shortly." she told them, her demeanor silently demanding that they behave. Amused, Rogue couldn't help thinking that the teacher seemed to possess the same authority that Logan had, though in a more…_subtle _way.

Xavier smiled graciously. "Thank you Minerva. You've been extremely kind."

Surprisingly, she returned the gesture, albeit a little more tight-lipped, though sincere. At that moment, the X-Men heard a new voice sound out behind them. 

"It appears you and the new students are getting along famously Minerva."  The humorous voice said, "Perhaps you don't even require my presence here."

Kurt turned quickly to see a tall man descending the steps from the school, his long, dark robes brushing the steps as he walked, his long silver hair shimmering in the starlight. His eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles, looking as young and vibrant as any of the teenagers before him. His voice, like him, was loud, yet soft, his demeanor old, yet young, wise and innocent, cheerful, but solemn. 

Kurt liked him immediately.

"Albus!" Xavier greeted, shaking his old friend's hand. "It's been too long."

"Alas, could we have met under happier circumstances. " The man, whom the kids now realized was to be their Headmaster, commented in a regretful tone.

If McGonagall was like Logan, than Albus Dumbledore was like Xavier. They both had a quiet reserve to them, but they were able to hold your attention. Even when they spoke quietly, it could be heard above everyone else and none of the kids doubted that Dumbledore, like Xavier had a way of punishing you without ever raising his voice- just a stern speech and a disappointed look could put any one of them immediately in their place.

The students and the five teachers made their way toward the building, talking quietly. Kurt lingered a moment, going through his mental checklist. It wasn't simply that he was terrified about his appearance becoming known, he was somewhat nervous by nature. In front of a crowd, he could become detached, be flamboyant, picture himself as the dashing hero. But now…he was just Kurt. He had no bright lights to protect him, no net to catch him if he fell. He was alone.

Someone's shoulder brushed his, startling him from his reverie.  His eyes met Kitty's and she grinned happily. "Like, come on Kurt!" She urged, pushing him slightly.

He laughed, forgetting some of his unhappiness. "Vhatever you say Katzchen." He surrendered.

Perhaps not completely alone then.

Kurt's hood was up, his holowatch on, and he was determined to make a fresh start at this school. Yet, he couldn't keep himself from lingering to the back of the group as Dumbledore and Xavier chatted in the lead.

But as their unlikely band passed under the elaborate front door, Kurt felt a strange flicker. He paused with a frown, his hood falling off as he shook himself to be rid of the sensation. Then he caught sight of his hands. 

Three fingers. Blue fur. 

"Ach Scheisse!"" He cried, reacting by instinct, adrenaline pumping through him, making it hard to focus past the pounding in chest. 

By the time the teachers had turned around, all that remained was a lingering cloud of smoke and the faint stench of brimstone.

Kurt was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So…how did I do? I'll be back with a new chapter as soon as I can…not that that means much when it comes to me. L

As I stated above, I'm having problems with pairings. Chiefly with Kitty, Kurt, my OC, and Harry. I'm planning to mix those 4 up; I just don't know how to do it yet. Also, I need votes on which houses Evan, Rogue, and Kitty should be in. I'm not promising anything, but I'll do my best! 

~Ezra~


	4. Friends in High Places

Disclaimer: All I own, ideas of this story aside, is a raggedy old sweater and a crapload of tinsel. Oh. And a very fat cat. Who happens to be _eating_ the tinsel….(POUNCE! Stop that at _once_!)

Author's Note: Hey everyone!!! Merry Christmas!! I had no school (YES!) and I lost use of the internet temporarily (NO!), so I was able to update this story a bit.  I'm very extremely busy with schoolwork, plus I'm taking a vacation to South Carolina during the holidays with my best bud (AmyPotter13, you rock!). I'm very excited because my big brother's coming with us (Thank you so much God).  ::Ahem:: Anyway, this is my favorite chapter in the _whole_ story, so I really would appreciate feedback. Thanks everyone!

By the way, everyone better thank Beboots for bugging me to update this story—I'm dedicating this chapter to her! It's great to have a fan, let me tell ya.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore stared at the space formerly occupied by the young mutant, Kurt, with a faintly surprised look on his face. He turned to his friend seated next to him in the wheelchair and spoke in a bemused and worried voice.

"I'm sorry Charles…but I haven't the faintest idea what just happened." I t was clear that Dumbledore thought that magic was somehow responsible for Kurt's disappearance.  

Xavier shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I do." His gaze fell on Kitty, who immediately tried to explain what had happened.

"Oh God Professor, it was like, Kurt walks in and his inducer just totally shuts down and he gets this panicky look on his face and…" She trailed off, a shocked look on her face.

Rogue finished a little more calmly. "He teleported Professor.  Ah don't know where…ya know he can only teleport where he can see or has been and he hasn't _been_ anywhere."

Xavier nodded grimly. "Then that diminishes the area in which we have to search." His frown deepened. "Kurt's blocking me, whether intentionally or not. I don't think he wants to be found."

"Generally." Logan intoned dryly from behind him "Being found is something people try to avoid when they're hiding."

Storm shot him a dirty look but he ignored her. Scott didn't even seem to notice the comment.

"It doesn't make sense though!" He seethed. "Why would Kurt keep his watch on if he knew it wouldn't work in here?"

The three younger kids stared at him like he was insane. "You knew it would shut off?" Evan finally managed to force out incredulously.

"Well…yeah."

"Professor Hagrid explained it to us on the train." Jean added.

Kitty switcher her gaze to her red-haired companion. "No he didn't."

"Yes he did"

"No…he didn't."

"Look, Kitty, I think I'd remember and--"

"Will you two shut up?" Logan growled finally. "Elf's missing and we need to get him back. Agreed?" everyone nodded. "Well then, work it out civilly Squirt or I'll work it out for ya. Got that?" Kitty nodded sullenly and Jean looked slightly smug. "That goes for you too Red."

Before the tension could result in another argument, Professor Xavier interrupted the sudden silence. "Jean, Scott, when did Professor Hagrid tell you this?"

"Right after we got off the train, as he waited for the first years." Scott answered quickly.

"Waitaminute…. Right after you got off the train?" Kitty interjected. "Rogue, Evan, and Kurt were helping me find my luggage. We didn't meet up with you guys until after the first years and most of the other students got off the train."

"Yeah, my arm is still killing me." Evan said ruefully. "Why'd you have to bring so many friggin clothes Kitty?"

Kitty bristled slightly, but before she could open her mouth, Jean snapped her fingers as realization hit her.

"I remember now…you guys said you were right behind us, but when I turned around after Hagrid was done talking, you were gone. I didn't think you'd missed the whole thing though."

Rogue rolled her eyes and placed a hand to her forehead. _What kind of team are we if we're only this far into the mission and we're already having major problems?_

"I'm afraid we may be a little late to the Sorting Ceremony. We must find Kurt as soon as possible." Xavier explained apologetically. 

Surprisingly, it was Professor McGonangall who answered. "Nonsense. This is our school, and you are our guests. We know this school much better than you do, therefore we will help you search." She said in a voice that brooked no argument.

The telepath was taken aback. "Well…your assistance would be appreciated."

So the little party went off in search of their missing member, accompanied by 5 worried and somewhat annoyed students. 

"When I find Kurt, he is _so_ dead." Kitty mumbled, her words belaying the anxious expression on her face. There were muttered agreements from her companions as they set off across the grounds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurt was suddenly glad he wasn't afraid of heights.

Below him, lush grass carpeted the grounds and trees dotted the landscape, growing thicker the closer they grew to the forest. A large hut squatted not too far from the castle; a homely-looking place in the middle of a vegetable patch. The huge lake reflected the castle back at him, mirror-like, though Kurt's keen eyes detected something stirring beneath its surface.

Everything was so beautiful.

He didn't belong here.

The battlement he stood upon was barely a foot and a half across, but Kurt had walked on much more dangerous perches before; this one hardly fazed him. He paced angrily along the wall, his tail flicking like a whip in his agitation as his molten eyes scanned the sky that was rapidly fading into dusk above him. The weakening light picked up highlights in his fur and he knew, in an hour or so, it would be dark enough to make him completely invisible. The idea of the night wrapping its velvety darkness around him was comforting somehow. No one could see him, he could hide, hide from prying eyes…

He shook his head to clear such thoughts from his head. He couldn't indulge in idle fantasies-- he had to think of a solution, one that preferably wouldn't endanger the mission. That was his worst fear; letting his comrades down because of his appearance. 

Kurt's mind flashed back to the carriage ride, his first glimpse of Hogwarts. He had gotten a good look at the roof when he stumbled from the carriage and it seemed a fairly secluded place where he could think. Well, he definitely needed to think now.

Kurt began mechanically talking out loud, as if presenting his dilemma to himself logically could help somehow. 

"Alright…I can't let any of za other students see me like this," He murmured, continuing to pace,  "And I need to find a vay out of za school." He paused at a battlement, watching the sun dip lower. "Easier said zen done."

He ran a thick-fingered hand through his thatch of dark, long hair in frustration. "Vhy must I alvays be causing trouble like this? I don't know vhy Xavier keeps me around… I run at za first sight of danger." His gaze shifted back to the lake, where he entertained the illusion for a moment he could actually see himself looking back at him.

Something in him cracked, then it broke. Exploded. Into thousands of jagged, angry pieces. "Vhy must I be cursed? To look like, like…a monster! A demon!" He pounded his fist against the stone with a dull thud. "I'm so…_hideous_. It is no wonder sometimes…" His voice trailed off, no longer angry, but sad instead.

There was silence for a moment and Kurt was beginning to sink into despair when a strange voice started growling behind him. 

"Well kid, when you look at it that way…no _wonder_ you're so depressed." Kurt leaped in surprise (which, considering the height of that particular leap, was quite a feat) and whirled at the sound.  No one was there.

But the voice continued, slow and grating, like a boulder sliding across marble. "As far as my kind goes, you'd be considered quite a handsome specimen." Kurt's eyes narrowed, catching the last rays of sunlight, but despite his efforts, he still saw no one.  Whatever was speaking, judging by their voice (which was all he had to go on) 'it' was incredibly old, with a voice that hadn't been used for…quite a time.

"I mean, feeling sorry for yourself ain't gonna improve your features one iota, I'm sorry to say. And believe me…I've tried." 

There. A flash of movement. Kurt finally distinguished the speaker on the battlement. No wonder it was so hard to spot. It was...well…it looked like _stone_. And it was …er…it was…

"Vhat are you?"

"Me? Just a creature that's seen this school through a lot of years. A special guardian if you will." The voice flowed a little more easily now, as if the thing was getting used to the sound and texture of its own voice. But it was no less grinding. 

Another flutter of movement and Kurt braced himself for some kind of attack from this 'guardian'. He got none. Instead, a squat, fearsome creature hopped from the wall opposite to him and waddled amiably into the sunlight.

Kurt's jaw hit the floor.

"You're…a….a…"

"A gargoyle? Yeah, that I am. Woulda thought I'd elicit less of a surprise from someone who considers himself to be the ugliest being alive." The words were practically dripping with sarcasm and the teenager got the idea that the creature was a somewhat irritable and crabby old beast, not much given to disturbances. 

But there was no denying the creature was grotesque. Bat-like wings lay folded across its back and a tufted lion tail slowly whipped back and forth behind it. The tail was attacked to a body that was trying to be a lion, but somehow had failed along the way and seemed to instead be more of a cat's rear, covered by the occasional scale. The front half was a little more dog-like, with a pug face. The eyes, meanwhile, were a cross between cat's slits and an eagle's glare. Random animal, bird, and reptile species were thrown into the mix, as if the beast's creator had only the faintest idea of how to assemble the gargoyle, so had thrown in a little bit of everything for good measure. 

When Kurt had first spotted the stone guardian, which reached his waist when on all fours, it was gray, with the odd weathering mark on it; bird droppings, rust streaks, etc. But as the boy studied it, colors seemed to spread vaguely across its form, just as its voice grew less hoarse as it was used.

The gargoyle was waking up.

"Yep. There are about 16 of us, spread along the battlements of Hogwarts. I was the first." Kurt's eyes immediately began searching for more of the stone beasts, as if he was afraid they all might swoop upon him at once. "I was created by good old Godric himself, Lord bless his soul, along with three others. Each of the founders made four, ya know. To protect the children." The guardian paused wistfully. " Few people remember what gargoyles are."

"And vhat, exactly, would that be?" Kurt asked hesitantly. 

Something that might have been a smile curled the corners of its toothy maw. "Like I said, protection. Gargoyles sense evil. We warn the Headmaster if we feel any, and we can stop them if we have to. But other than that… we sleep."

Kurt nodded like he understood. "So vhy--vhy are you telling me this?" 

One of the dilated eyes (which didn't happen to be even with the other eye) appraised him, sizing him up. "Cuz I like ya kid. You're not evil and I feel like it's my duty to protect the kids-- if only from themselves." 

Kurt groaned and leaned against the wall. "You don't understand. I blew it big time. I can't go in there looking like this!"

"Why not?" The simplicity of the question stumped Kurt for a second.

"People…don't like me, because of the way I look. If I go in now, the students might think I'm a demon or monster." 

"I'd hate to be the bearer of mother-lovin' bad news kid, but people always are gonna think that. No matter what you look like or how you act. Geez, take me for example." Another facial expression that might have been a smile flashed at Kurt again. "Nobody thanks Gargoyles anymore. Back in the Founders days, people would leave offerings and talk to us. Now…we're just a bogey to scare kids that don't behave." The gargoyle started to look very sarcastic once again and changed his voice to imitate a crotchety old housewife. In truth, it sounded a bit more like rusty gears dragging together, mixed with the crushing of stones. "'Sleep tight, little Timmy, or the nasty, ugly gargoyles will get you.' 'Eat your broccoli Susie, or the stone monsters will eat you instead!'" 

Kurt suddenly felt immensely sorry for this rocky and terrifying beast. All the fear and trepidation he'd felt before faded a bit and he relaxed. "So….vhat did you do?"

"Do whaddya think we did? When people stopped talking to us and caring about us, we went to sleep. To wait 'til we were needed. All that good crap." The gargoyle spread it's dragon-y wings with much creaking, trying to catch the last rays of sunlight on its membrane, which had turned a funny blood-red color. It had a wingspan of 9 feet at least. It could probably even fly, for all he knew.

"And now…?"

"Now…I felt like I was needed." A paw reached up to scratch absently at its orangey/ blonde mane. A few odd feathers drifted to the ground at Kurt's feet and he stared for a moment at the contrast of the blue fur and ginger down.

"So vhat's your advice zen? Be yourself? Go save za vorld and zen za girl vill just fall madly in love vith me?" Kurt retorted.

The gargoyles eyebrows rose suggestively. "You didn't mention there was a girl. Slipped your mind, eh?"

"No…zere's no girl…it vas just a phrase, a cliché you know?" Kurt protested weakly, though he could feel his face turning a fierce purple.

Apparently, the gargoyle didn't know. "Whatever you want to think kid. But this girl, real or imaginary, is gonna like you for you, no matter what you look like. Otherwise…she just ain't worth it." It was darker now, but Kurt still noticed the facial twitch again and recognized, this time, that it was a smile. "I mean, look at me. I've got my Luinda, she loves me like I'm a regular Prince Charming, and let's face it- I'm not."

It was Kurt's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Luinda?" 

"Yeah. She's a Ravenclaw. Smart gal, hates it when I talk rot like this. But she's better than the Slytherins." He lowered his gravelly voice conspiratorially. "Snakes, the whole lot of them." 

Kurt somehow got the idea that the gargoyle meant physically as well as figuratively.  "Oh. Vell."

The leathery skin of the gargoyle crinkled with yet another smile as he regarded the shocked teenager. "Look kid, I said I liked you, and I meant it. Ya see, us gargoyles, we don't just sense evil-- we sense good too. And you--  you got some kinda special light in ya, 'means you're meant for somethin' exceptional."

"Like saving za vorld?"

"Sure, if ya feel like it. But you're obviously a somewhat confused and lost, not to mention hormone-driven, teenager. I sympathize."

This invoked another eyebrow raise from the gargoyle's audience.

"Not that I was ever young, exactly…but I'm willing to play a somewhat reluctant Mr. Miagi to your fuzzy Karate Kid ass." He stated quite calmly and Kurt couldn't help but be cynical in comparing the beloved karate master to the squat, misshapen creature before him.

"And how are you planning to do zis?"

"Just a bit of advice." The beast lumbered forward and launched himself into a short glide to reach the top of the wall. _Well…guess he can fly_.

The wings stretched and folded again and the beast closed its eyes as if thinking, or preparing to nap. "As I pointed out before, I've watched this school a long time. Maybe too long for my own good. And sometimes, when you're watching, you don't see everything…and it just passes you by. Now, me, I'm eternal, and I can correct my mistakes a few centuries after I make 'em. But you…you're not quite so lucky. Believe it or not, you're kind gets a century- _if_ they're lucky."

"Imagine zat." Kurt remarked dryly.

"Unbelievable." The creature agreed. "I guess I'm saying that…a human like you isn't made to watch. Life's not a spectator sport; I've lived long enough to know."

Kurt frowned and furrowed his forehead. "Isn't zat off a Disney movie?" 

"Hey, nobody's perfect. You think I got time to make up my own little fonts of wisdom?" The friendly creature asked amiably. It fixed its gaze on the sinking sun and Kurt couldn't help but notice the creature wasn't quite so hideous when it was in full color. It was almost noble somehow- weathered and worn, but at ease with itself. Self-assured. Confident, like Kurt wanted to be. Of course, Kurt didn't want to be 4 feet tall and winged to get that way, but he'd work out the kinks later.

"So…you said human. I suppose zat means you zink I'm…normal." Kurt ventured.

"Normal?" The beast snorted, which was a strange sound coming from a thing formerly made of stone. "Hell no. But human? Definitely. We all got our flaws kid, but the good guys; those heroes people sing about, they get past them. Just like I did. Just like you will." It turned its shaggy head to stare at Kurt and the teen nearly lost himself in the green and gold eyes. They were so…old. And wise. Suddenly, what the creature was saying didn't seem like such a crock anymore. 

"You zink so?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't waste my time telling you this." The beast answered critically. 

Kurt knew he was right. "So vhat do I do now?"

"Stop running. Go and face the music. Remember all the stuff I told you. Always brush your teeth and wash behind your ears." It attempted a shrug. 

Something was…different about the eccentric gargoyle. With a strange certainty, Kurt realized the creature was turning slowly into stone. What had it said before…sleep? End of conversation, it looked like.  

"I cannot zank you enough. Vhat you have said…it helps, it really does. I'm ready to go save za vorld, I zink."

"And don't forget to get the girl. Sweep her off her feet while you're at it; they like stuff like that." The voice was becoming increasingly grating.

"Vell…I suppose zis is farewell. Auf Viedersehn!"

"Right back at ya kiddo. And if ya ever need any help in a brawl-- just ask for Gardaloyn. The steadfast.  And wise. And brave. And--" The voice broke off with a crack as the gargoyle, Gardaloyn, returned to the stone from which it came. Its eyes were now frozen open, watching the horizon where the sun had disappeared. And in front of it, the gate to the school. 

Kurt patted the stone back, in farewell. It was still warm, from body heat or sun, he didn't know.  The young mutant whispered softly into the night, not knowing whether the beast could hear him. "Zank you, mein fruend."

And then he was gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Professor Xavier rubbed a hand against his forehead in concern and anguish, wondering at the location of his missing student. He'd given up trying to contact him and simply sat, alone, knowing a man in a wheelchair would be little to no help on uneven, soft ground. 

And so he waited.

A soft breathe of air whispered behind him, nearly indistinguishable to the human ear. Xavier, wrapped up in worry and concentration, took no notice. 

So he was quite surprised when he felt a pair of gentle and reassuring hands grasp the back of his wheelchair. He had had to give up the electric wheelchair for the same reasons Kurt was prevented from using his Holowatch, relying on others to push him around. The Professor didn't like having to make others wait on him one bit. 

But he'd never been so relieved to feel that gentle weight behind him. He craned his neck slightly to look behind him.

Kurt grinned a bit lopsidedly back.

"Sorry Professor…I forgot somesing in za train."

"Ah…I see." Xavier replied gently. "Did you find what you were looking for Kurt?"

"Ja…ja I did. Much zanks to a new friend of mine." The student answered mischievously. 

"Perhaps you can introduce us sometime." The Professor suggested.

"Perhaps." The mutant agreed mysteriously.

Xavier smiled and settled comfortably in his chair. 

_Return to the school everyone. Kurt's found his way home._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So…whaddya think? Please tell me what you thought of Gardaloyn—he's one of my fav original characters (and creatures!!) I totally ripped off the Hunchback of Notre Dame at that one part, but I paid tribute to the Disney Gods (So there!). Here's some special shout-outs:

LeDiz—Hee hee…glad to know you care! Little details are what I like best about writing too; it's the forgotten nuances and discrepancies in stories that bother me the most. I appreciate the pairing feedback (it actually was helpful!)

Crazy4LordofRing-- *Blushes*I love you!! You're the bestest reviewer friend ever. I'm glad you liked the horses and the Evan thing.  And sorry I left you in suspense….it's kinda my thing ya know.

Beboots—I'm not sure what to do about the "apparation" thing. I'm working on it though. I hope you liked my chapter ! And I'm sorry about the poking stick….but enough's enough, if you know what I mean.  I think I'm bruising!J Thanx for caring kid!

Amy Potter 13- I'm sorry, but I kinda lost my respect for my elders at a young age. And he is _very_ elder.  But hey, he got to talk in this chapter! And dang—he was even funny!!(Hmm…maybe I should stop writing him out of character….j/k)

Gambit Fan—Thanks for the input, I'll try and read your fanfic soon!

Ellie (aka Reviewing101)—*Blush* I doubt my version is a _million_ times better…And, since you insisted, I'll use the pairing you suggested. *Wink wink, nudge nudge*

Suzaka—I've gotten sick of bad crossovers, so I wrote my own. I'm glad you liked it!

Also, thanks go out to bloody_lady, coldfang,  Silver Queen, Avenging Kitty, CatC10, and Zanne. Keep reviewing everyone!!

~Ezra~


	5. The Sorting Begins

Disclaimor: I don't own much. No really; I got crappy little Baltic properties. Seriously…do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars. Story of my friggin life. Anyway, whining aside, I do own these story ideas, though the rest belongs to bigger, richer people. You know…Boardwalk/ Park Place owners.

Author's Note: Okay…there is no excuse for my absence in the fanfiction realm, though I will say that I had most of this chapter written, but then my computer was struck by lightning. No, really…a bolt of lightning fried my computer and when we got the new computer, complete with all our memory, four months later, it didn't save all my recent writing. I was pissed. Anyway, this chapter was hell to write…it was pretty boring in the first place and I also had to make final decisions on the houses and such. If you think some of my decisions were completely out of line, I will explain my reasoning. Hopefully, the next chapter will come sooner. L Please enjoy…and critique!

Story until now: The X-men have arrived at Hogwarts and are preparing to attend the Sorting Ceremony, when Kurt's holowatch blinks off and, panicking, he teleports away. While the others look for him, he holds a very interesting conversation with a gargoyle, which convinces him of his true worth. When we last left them, Kurt had returned to the Professor, ready to face anything.

This chapter is dedicated to my official editor, crazyforlordofring. Girl, you rock. Thanks for everything!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"OW!"

Kurt rubbed his arm ruefully where Kitty had punched him. "Zat really hurt Kitty." He muttered sulkily.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" The teenager scolded him. "We were, like, seriously worried about you!"

Kurt brightened immediately. "You vere vorried about me?" He grinned innocently. "Aw Kitty, I knew you cared!"

Kitty made an indignant noise and made to punch him again, but he ducked. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and his grin faded as he gazed up at the figure of Logan, glaring down at him.

"Squirt's right Elf. You had all of us worried, and worse, you could have endangered the mission." He growled.

Kurt's face fell and he nodded soberly. "I'm sorry Professor. I vas just...surprised, is all."

"I understand perfectly Kurt," the telepath reassured him kindly, "But remember, you have nothing to fear among friends."

Kurt nodded. "_Jawohl_ Professor."

"Well, I suppose it is high time we make our way to the Sorting Ceremony!" Dumbledore beamed, looking delighted at the reunion. "My students will be thinking something's happened to me!" He frowned musingly "How disappointed they will be when I turn up alive and well…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry squeezed through the teeming masses of students milling through the Great Hall. Following close behind him were the rest of the students from his compartment: Ron, Hermoine, Neville, Ginny, George, and Fred, who were now joined by Lee Jordan, their frequent partner in crime. Harry made for the Gryffindor table and managed to grab a seat in an empty section, gladly collapsing upon it. Ron slouched next to him and Hermoine seated herself across from them. Expectantly, Harry glanced towards the Head Table.

As usual, Hagrid was missing, presumably helping the first year students to float across the lake. But, more surprisingly, Dumbledore and McGonagall were also gone. He scanned the Head Table once again, hoping he had simply missed the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. His search was in vain.

But further down the table, a slim cloaked figure managed to catch his attention. Judging by the fact that all of the previous years' teachers were present, Harry assumed the figure was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.

Harry had wondered occasionally over the summer who the new Defense teacher would be, but the question usually brought painful memories with it and he had always manage to usher it quickly from his thoughts.

Now, however, his curiosity was stirred. The teacher looked to be small and female, but other than that, it was hard to discern much. She was talking to Professor Sprout quietly and Harry couldn't help but notice that his favorite hook-nosed, slimy teacher looked her way often. He took a moment to study the Potions professor. Snape looked as ill-tempered as ever, but Harry couldn't help but remembered last year…watching Snape burst into the room, saving his life…

Harry shook his head quickly, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. It was stupid to dwell on the things that happened last year. What will be, will be, and they were going to have to face whatever was coming without brooding over what could have been.

"Oi Harry…you noticing the distinct absence of several important staff members?" Ron muttered, fiddling with his wand nervously.

"Yeah, that did come to my attention," Harry answered him, glancing around the hall.

Hermoine followed his gaze, worriedly murmuring explanations. "I'm sure nothing's happening…not now, not here…"

"Right then...so I suppose McGonagall and Dumbledore just stepped out for a bit of a walk then. Or perhaps they left for a dip in the lake?" George asked innocently.

"Aw, c'mon George…I'm trying to work up an appetite here…" Fred moaned, clenching his eyes against the image of Dumbledore and MacGonagall clad in swimwear.

"Looks like we might have to investigate a little further," Harry stated, tucking his wand into his robes.

Hermoine stood. "What a coincidence. I think I left something out in the hall." She remarked coolly. Ron grinned at her answer and prepared to stand as well, but was saved the effort when the door at the far end of the hall opened slowly, emitting a very strange group of newcomers.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The X-Men stared at the door. It was funny that after all of the dangers they faced, the plain wooden door still managed to scare them. Kurt shrugged his shoulders a little, attempting to shake off his nervousness in much the same way that he did in the circus, but it seemed fruitless. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Rogue smile very slightly at him. He smiled back tremulously and earned a wink in return. He felt another hand slide through the crook of his arm and he felt a slight flutter in his stomach when he realized it was Kitty. She grinned in a very Kitty-like way and, amazingly, some of his trepidation left him. He heard a small voice in the back of his head lecturing him.

_"We all got our flaws kid, but the good guys; those heroes people sing about, they get past them. Just like I did. Just like you will." _Kurt took a deep breath, gathering himself. _"Stop running. Go and face the music."_

"I can do zis," He muttered determinedly.

"Of course you can…I believe in you," Kitty reassured him. Somehow, that encouragement seemed to make it all true.

"Kurt…perhaps it would be best if you remained hooded until the opportune moment," the Professor suggested. He glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded his approval.

Kurt felt some relief at the proposal and quickly pulled his hood up. This was somewhat difficult, since Kitty was still clinging protectively to his elbow.

The Professor wheeled in front of them. He stared at all of them affectionately for a moment before speaking. "We have faced many dangers together…but somehow I believe that this particular menace could be the most harrowing journey of all." He sighed and for a second, he looked much older than any of the students had ever seen him. The illusion passed quickly and their constant leader returned with a smile. "I have taught you all that I know, to the best of my abilities. Now…it is time for you to blaze your own paths and learn from someone who has a more…unique outlook on the world," He smiled briefly at Dumbledore who beamed at them all in an almost innocent way. "I leave you all after this banquet, the Sorting. Logan and Miss Munroe will remain at the school with you if you need assistance." There was silence for a moment as he seemed to consider what to say. "I am always proud of you…no matter what happens." He finished finally.

"We won't fail you Professor," Scott proclaimed fiercely. His opinion was quickly echoed by the others as they crowded in around their mentor. He put his hand in the center, in front of Xavier. "Teammates."

Jean, Kitty, Ororo, and Evan added their hands to his. "Family."

The remaining team members joined the tangle of hands. Kurt smiled at them, flashing bright fangs.

"Friends."

Silently, they released each other and stepped back. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in question. Xavier nodded to him.

"Lead the way Albus."

With a quick jerk of his wrist, the Headmaster opened the door into a new world.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron, Harry, and the other students stared open-mouthed at the strangers that trooped in with their missing Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

"What the _hell_?" Ron finally managed to force out in a strangled whisper.

Hermoine whirled around. "Ron!" She admonished fiercely.

He glared at her. "Oh excuse me…what the _bloody_ hell."

Hermoine sighed, but seemed to realize that the argument wouldn't be worth it. Instead, she turned back to study the figures as they were seated along the side of the hall behind the Head Table.

"Who are they?" Harry murmured, almost wonderingly. They were all so…foreign, even for Hogwarts. The first, a bald man in a wheelchair was followed by a proud-looking boy wearing red glasses, a beautiful redhead, a dark-skinned boy with strange blonde hair, and a girl with heavy make-up and streaked hair. Next an exotic black woman who had no business having gray, much less white, hair, entered, leading a pretty brunette who was linking elbows with the only hooded member of the group. The last person, if that term could be applied, was a short, hairy man, who looked to have a nasty disposition. He glared at all the students and Harry was involuntarily reminded of Mad-Eye Moody.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out," Hermoine told him quietly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well that was a load of help. Honestly, if we need any more obvious things pointed out, we'll give you a call, okay?"

Hermoine made an indignant huffing noise and turned back to the stage. Harry sighed wearily. "Why can't you two at least pretend to get along sometimes?"

Ron was saved from answering by MacGonagall's voice.

"Welcome students, once again, to Hogwarts…"

Harry's mind wandered as she gave the annual Sorting Hat speech. Well, he assumed it was annual; he'd only ever really attended three welcoming feasts. He found his eyes roving over the Hall, glimpsing old faces and some new ones as well. His gaze was drawn almost immediately to Cho Chang and he felt a familiar jolt in his stomach, but it was now joined by a twinge of pain at the sight of her drawn, pale face. Harry knew she still missed Cedric and that invoked mixed reactions within him. But he allowed himself no time to contemplate these emotions and instead allowed his eyes to continue through the Hall.

"Hey, Potter!" A hushed voice called from behind him. Harry turned slowly to face his least favorite person in the world. Malfoy was looking particularly smug at the moment, flanked, as always, by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"Looking forward to another year, Scar-head?" The spoiled boy asked in a taunting voice.

Harry clenched his fists under the table, but managed to reply in a calm voice. "I'm simply ecstatic Draco." He deadpanned, then added under his breath "You greasy-haired git."

Draco, who could see his lips form the words, but couldn't hear them, scowled. "You're gonna get it this year Potter- you just wait." He snarled.

"With baited breath!" Harry answered with false enthusiasm and cheerfulness. He turned back to his table to see his friends attempting to hide their grins. Harry soon realized he was smiling as well, but before he could say anything to his table-mates, the Hat's brim split and his new song soon filled the air.

_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin_

A strange murmuring began as the students processed the words and the meaning of the song.

"It's warning us," Harry said in a surprised voice. He had learned over the years to take the Sorting Hat very seriously, but this was unprecedented.

"I've never heard of it doing anything like this before," Ron replied, looking confused and troubled.

"Only during times of extreme emergency," Hermoine explained "It must think there's going to be trouble."

"Does it honestly expect all the houses to get along?" Ron asked critically.

"If it does, it's even nuttier than I thought it was," Fred answered, leaning towards them.

As they spoke, the first years began the Sorting. Each one was called alphabetically to the small stool that held the tattered hat. Harry and his friends cheered as each Gryffindor was chosen and subsequently seated. The table was nearly filled up as nine new House members took their places among them.

As soon as the last student had been sorted, Dumbledore stood and looked on his students slightly apologetically. "As much as it grieves me to do so, I'm afraid I must postpone our delightful banquet for a few moments longer."

Groans of disappointment echoed around the hall, very nearly reaching the dusky enchanted sky above them. "Aw, come off it gov!" Fred called beseechingly.

"We're dyin' 'ere!" Lee added. Down the table, Neville cast a mournful glance at his plate.

Dumbledore fixed his gaze upon their table. "I'm quite sorry boys, but we have some important business to attend to first."

The Hall erupted into excited whispers as the students speculated what this cryptic announcement could mean. Dumbledore's bright blue eyes transferred from the Weasleys to Harry. He felt a slight jolt as the icy orbs met his and, in that split second, Harry knew that there was some kind of hidden message in that stare. But before he could interpret what exactly it was, Dumbledore had returned his gaze to the whole student body.

"This year-" The room fell silent immediately at the sound of the Headmaster's voice "-we are blessed with some new and temporary additions to our academy:" Dumbledore turned slightly to include the strangers still seated at the side of the hall in his announcement. "Exchange students from our sister academy, Salem's School of Witchcraft."

The Hogwarts students viewed the newcomers with increased interest as Dumbledore continued. "These students chose to participate in a program that would expose them to new cultures, new teaching experiences, and new students. I'm sure you all realize what a brave gesture this is for these students to give up everything they know to integrate themselves into your lifestyle," Dumbledore beamed at the Americans fondly. "These six students and their advisors were fortunate enough to be chosen to come to here and I am immensely glad to welcome them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am certain that every one of you will be as kind and considerate to them as possible." His tone brooked no argument and the students found themselves nodding empathically. The ancient wizard seemed satisfied. "Good! Now all that is left to settle is Houses." He nodded to MacGonagall, who unveiled a new scroll of names from thin air.

Ron's jaw nearly dropped. "They're going to be in our _Houses_?" He repeated incredulously. "I thought they'd just rig up special quarters or something."

Hermoine shrugged delicately. "Dumbledore said they signed up for the Hogwart's experience. I suppose that means everything."

George grinned. "I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind sharing the Common Room with that red-head."

"Or the brunette," Fred mused absently.

"Share the- Oh for God's sake!" Hermoine exclaimed, exasperated.

The Gryffindors turned their attentions back to the Head Table as the first name was read.

"Jean Gray."

The graceful red-head stepped up to the stool and carefully placed the torn hat upon her head. "Hell-ooo Jean," Lee muttered approvingly. Hermoine huffed quietly, but otherwise ignored him. After quite a considerable time, the hat perked up and roared its verdict.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Gryffindor table's groans were lost amid the cheering of the Ravenclaw table. Jean shot them a dazzling smile as she placed the hat carefully back on the stool and made her way to her new 'family.' They greeted her enthusiastically.

Back at the stool, Kurt murmured a cynical "Zhink zey'll greet me like zat?" to his companions. Kitty gazed at him with affection and slipped her small hand into his larger, three-digit one, not even flinching at the feel of fur on her skin. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"If they don't, they'll have to deal with me," She whispered fiercely. Kurt smiled slightly in his hood, hidden in his own personal darkness.

"Thanks Keety," He said, playfully stressing his accent.

Their conversation was cut short by the next name.

"Rogue Holme."

Silence fell as the gothic teen stepped forward, glaring at the assembled students before her, before taking the hat and stuffing it on her head. Quietly, Evan leaned over to his best friend. "Holme?"

"Vell, she had to use somezing," Kurt shrugged "It's better zan her mother's name, _ja_?"

Evan whistled softly and shifted restlessly. "Whatever you say man."

The hat took its time deciding Rogue's fate as well. It was a full minute and a half before the answer came.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor cheered their new member loudly, though not as enthusiastically as Jean's greeting moments before. Rogue took no notice, sauntering confidently to the table and taking the first empty seat she could find, shaking hands with a few of the students as she made herself comfortable. She regarded her friends still waiting at the front of the room, trying to hide her anxiety.

"Alphabetical order," she mused worriedly, tugging at her gloves. "Kurt'll be last."

"Come again?" Lee asked politely, leaning across the table, and she glanced back, startled.

"Oh, nothing…" she muttered self-consciously.

With no further ado, the next name was read off.

"Evan Munroe."

Evan nervously took the seat and gingerly set the tattered hat on his head. He seemed most hesitant to allow the tattered fabric to touch his blonde hair. The hat, meanwhile, apparently had to make another difficult decision, for it took quite a time for its decision to be made known.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Score two for the Lions!" Ron said triumphantly, pumping his fist.

Evan, looking relieved, headed toward the table, slapping high-fives and handshakes. Swiftly, he took a place next to his teammate. "Whew…close one." He said quietly.

"Tell me about it…that thing tried to put me into Slytherin and Ravenclaw," Rogue agreed "Not my style."

"Me neither…the hat suggested Hufflepuff, but I told it I was more the thrill-seeker type. So I got put here." Evan explained quickly.

Behind them, the twins' ears perked up visibly. "Do mine ears deceive me, or do I detect an adventurer in our midst?" Fred asked mischievously.

Evan grinned and leaned across the table to address his new housemates. "If it's fast, dangerous, or illegal, I'm there."

George stuck out his hand and beamed proudly. "Welcome, friend!"

"Katherine Pryde."

Evan's attention snapped back to the Sorting Ceremony. Next to him, Rogue crossed her fingers. "Come on Kitty," she muttered.

This time, the hat took much less time to sort their teammate. Within thirty seconds, the hat had shouted its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!" Evan and Rogue yelled, jumping up to greet their feet. Their cries were lost among the Gryffindors, especially those of the male persuasion. She hurried down the aisle, looking relieved. "I was so worried, it wanted to put me into Hufflepuff, but I convinced it to let me go here…"

"Thank you Hat…" Ron muttered appreciatively. Hermoine looked ready to chuck her goblet at him.

Ron was saved, however, by the next name on the scroll.

"Scott Summers."

The handsome teen with the shades strode confidently to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat upon his head. The hat barely touched his head before it roared out its verdict.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Surprisingly, the three students at the Gryffindor table didn't seem too bummed to see their teammate proceed to the first table. Jean, on the other hand, could barely conceal her disappointment.

"Bit of a stiff, isn't he?" Harry muttered, observing his confident stride and commanding air.

"…You have no idea…" Evan muttered, receiving an elbow jab from Kitty. "Hey, ouch!"

"Shut up Evan…It's Kurt's turn." She said nervously.

"Oh…c'mon K-Man…"

The Hall fell silent as each and every student speculated at what was concealed beneath the voluminous travel cloak. The figure stepped forward and waited motionless while MacGonagall read the last name on the list.

"Kurt Wagner."

Underneath his robe, Kurt inhaled as calmly as he could and ignored the heart pounding somewhere in the vicinity of his throat. This was it; time to show the world who he really was.

At least he knew his friends were out there.

In a quick, decisive movement, Kurt swept the hood back from his face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well, I'm gonna leave it there for now…I think 11 pages are enough for one chapter, yeah? Thank you all my faithful readers! Please continue with my story and help maintain my karma's balance by sharing the love. In other words…please review! Oh, and yes, I did actually rip off the Sorting Song form the 5th book. Excuse me for being lazy.

Ezra


	6. A New Home

Disclaimer: Yeah, you caught me. My name's J. K. Rowling and I'm moonlighting as a fanfiction writer. Now that you've all digested the implausibility of that statement, no, I don't own anything, nor will I anytime soon. Happy now?

Author's Note: So, major apologies to everyone. I haven't written in this for so long…but I reread all my reviews the other day and they inspired me to finish this chapter finally. Thank you all for your support and I will do my best to update as soon as I can. I will warn you that this chapter is extremely long and nothing in particular occurs, but I had to write it. So enjoy and review everyone!

All around the Hall, a chain of gasps and furious murmuring spread as each pupil saw the yellow eyes, the blue fur, and the three-fingered hands.

"Oh my God…"

"What is it…?"

"'It' is my friend, so if ya'll don't want mah boot up your asses, you'd best play nice," Rogue snarled, turning to confront the whispers along the table.

"But…he's…_blue_." Harry said, bemused.

"Kurt was cursed …a gypsy witch cursed him as a baby as revenge on his mother," Kitty interrupted quickly, trying her best to recall the story they'd cooked up earlier. "…No one can find the cure…it's very difficult for him, but he, uh, keeps looking for some kind of, er…solution."

Hermoine gazed at the indigo figure at the Head Table with sympathy, completely missing the exasperated look Evan shot at Kitty. "How awful…"

"But, I swear, he's the sweetest kid you'll ever know!" Kitty continued hurriedly, trying to gain points for her scared friend.

Ron stared skeptically at her, but Harry switched his eyes to their fellow student on stage. _It's very difficult for him…but he keeps looking for some kind of solution._

_Story of my bloody life…_Harry thought bitterly. But aloud, he defended the boy. "Hey, give him a chance…he can't be as bad as Malfoy, and Malfoy actually looks human."

"Givin' Malfoy a bit more credit than I would Harry…" Fred muttered darkly.

"I'm waiting to see which House he gets Sorted into first before I trust him." Ron announced.

Rogue glared at him, but Kitty nudged her, placation in her eyes. "That's really all we can ask, I guess." She agreed hurriedly, anxiety twisting her stomach at the plight of her friend. She closed her eyes and sent out a fretful prayer.

_God, I know you've got a plan for us, but please…could you deal Kurt a good hand for once? _She pleaded silently.

Meanwhile, Kurt was sweating like he was caught underneath all the spotlights of the Big Tent on the hottest day of the summer. He could see all the horrified faces, the hate, the fear, the suspicion…he felt like he was going to crack at any moment. But he desperately held himself together, knowing that the mission's secrecy was hinged on this performance.

Performance. It was a circus term, but it seemed to fit his life so well. He stared out at the people, the audience, and incredibly, he felt himself loosen up. Subconsciously, he could hear the announcer crying out in German "_The Amazing Nightcrawler flies again_!"

_This isn't me…this is _Nightcrawler_, performing for these people in costume_. Kurt told himself sternly.

And, amazingly, he suddenly found himself walking almost confidently to the stool, clambering onto it, and pulling the hat on over his pointy ears.

Immediately, there was silence, as though the world around him had departed briefly for a quick rest. He had little time for puzzlement however, before a soft voice seemed to speak directly into his ear.

"Fear is a strange thing, is it not? It can make some people do the most shameful things, and others, the most incredible."

Kurt was taken aback by the sudden, random philisophical rambling. "Um…yes?"

"But you know a great deal about fear already, don't you Kurt? I can see that you are of the latter group…good for you boy, I've always appreciated the ones who come in with a bit of spine." The voice added almost musingly, and Kurt was beginning to feel as though this was the type of conversation that could have continued with or without his presence.

"Not only bravery, but a nice dash of cunning and cleverness to even you out. And loyalty…my yes, you've got that in spades. Your friends are lucky indeed to have you on their sides. You give yourself too little credit; you would make an excellent leader." Kurt had never been good at accepting compliments, and to hear them from a talking hat, well, he was starting to feel a tad bit uncomfortable. He could see everyone staring at him expectantly, probably worried that he would wind up in their Houses.

"Ah, but you're not without your dark side…there's a fair bit of anger waiting to get out of you boy. You need to learn to control those emotions. And who better to teach you than those of the House of-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Kurt tore the Sorting Hat off his head eagerly, glad to be rid of the invasive voice. The presence in the hat reminded him strongly of telepathy, and some of the hat's words had stung a little too truly.

His cheering from his new Housemates was a great deal less enthusiastic than those of the others who had been Sorted, but he barely noticed. He strode to his table, unable to keep from smiling at the relieved looks from his teammates that were awaiting him. He tried to ignore the way the students he walked past withdrew from him, as though the slightest contact could infect them with some terrible affliction. The sight of his rather impressive molars probably weren't all that reassuring either.

Evan stood and enthusiastically slapped his best friend's hand, gripped it firmly, then pulled him into a one-armed embrace. "Yo yo, the K-Man has arrived people." He announced with a grin, releasing his friend.

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble," Kurt replied jokingly.

"Like you should be tha one ta talk, Fuzzy," Rogue muttered dryly, but, despite her tone, she was smiling.

Kitty lifted her eyes to the enchanted ceiling in silent thanks, and then hugged her friend warmly. She drew back and looked him in the eye. "See, I told you it'd be alright." She admonished him quietly.

Kurt could feel himself blushing and, for once, was relieved that his blue fur hid his skin so well. "No sveat Keety." He said breezily, sinking into the seat across from her, next to Hermoine. He gave her an innocent smile, or, as innocent as a smile that's 90 percent fang can be, and Hermoine returned it nervously.

By this time, the Headmaster had returned to the podium and was waiting patiently for silence. There was a brief wave of shushing, which left silence in its wake, and soon the whole Hall was waiting attentively.

"Congratulations to our newest students; I'm sure you will find your new roommates most accommodating." He inclined his head slightly to the X-Men, and almost unconsciously, they returned the gesture.

"We have one final business that needs attending to before we sample this glorious feast before us. I would like you to meet the newest members of our staff." He made a sweeping gesture behind him and Ororo, Logan, and the female professor Harry had had his eyes on earlier all stood.

"First, I am delighted to introduce Professor Illyana Dimitrov, who was brave enough to grace us with her presence as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I can only hope that certain male members of the student body will not be so confounded by her beauty that they do not learn all she has to share."

She blushed slightly at Dumbledore's words, but smiled charmingly. There was scattered laughter, but Harry thought the Headmaster had a point. The woman looked hardly old enough to be a professor, and her delicate features seemed unsuited for a staff member.

"However, to quell any ideas of romantic daydreaming, I introduce to you the assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Logan." Dumbledore added, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "He will be taking a slightly more…hands-on approach to the subject matter."

Logan put on his best leer and Rogue snorted quietly.

"Ah, tough luck." George said regretfully, still watching the slim lady professor as she applauded politely.

"And, I am thrilled to announce, we will be offering a new independent course, courtesy of one of Salem's finest witches, Professor Ororo Munroe." The X-Men clapped enthusiastically and Evan gave a loud whoop for the demure woman. Laughter broke out along the Gryffindor table and Ororo glared at her nephew warningly.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, simply smiled encouragingly. "Ah, it is always wonderful to see students so eager to learn." At these words, Evan, not looking to be labeled a brown-noser, sunk quickly into his seat. Dumbledore continued, unruffled.

"Professor Munroe will be offering a subject in which she is an expert: earth magic."

At these words, some of the students began to look interested.

"In due time, each of you will be given an opportunity to sign up. In the meantime, however…" He made a sweeping motion with his wand arm and food suddenly appeared on the serving platters before them, "Let us eat!"

"Finally!" Ron muttered rebelliously before tucking in with gusto.

Harry did likewise, sparing a glance for the newcomers around him, who were staring in astonishment at the food before them.

"Bit different than what you're used to?" He guessed in a friendly tone.

The girl named Kitty shook her head in amazement. "No we've never had so much-"

"Variety?" Kurt suggested.

"Or gotten it quite so-"

"Dramatically?"

She glared at her furry classmate, who was obliviously savoring everything he could get his hands on.

"So how does your food arrive?" Ron asked, spraying chicken halfway across the table.

Hermoine looked positively disgusted. "For your information _Ron_, Salem's doesn't believe in the enslavement of house elves. They employ people the _proper_ way."

"Oh here we go again," Fred murmured wearily, spearing a sausage with his fork and adding it to his pile of victuals. "More about the bloody elves."

"You know, I have to admit I'm truly impressed the way she somehow turns his name into an insult. That's real talent." George said thoughtfully, watching her as she launched into a tirade about S.P.E.W. to the wide-eyed Kitty. "She's a bit like Mum that way."

Harry spooned a generous portion of mashed potatoes to his plate and let the dialogue roll over him, feeling happier then he had been the entire summer. Even Hermoine and Ron's quarreling, which usually annoyed him to no end, seemed comforting and familiar.

He glanced up to find the strange green eyes of the one they called Rogue locked onto him. He felt suddenly uncomfortable, as though she was assessing him, deciding his fate in some way.

She didn't say anything for a moment, then suddenly jerked her head toward the quarreling pair. "Do your friends fight much?" She asked in her strange accent.

"Well, not really seriously…they just, sort of…quibble. It's their way of showing affection, I suppose. You'll get used to it."

"Oh, believe me, if it's one thing Ah'm used to, it's arguin'." She said, looking less imposing.

Feeling more at ease, Harry reached awkwardly across the table, offering his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, and those two over there are Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger."

Rogue didn't even blink at the sound of his name, which he found both surprising and gratifying. "Mah name's Rogue, as Ah'm sure you know." She accepted his hand in her gloved one and shook it firmly.

He did. It wasn't easy to forget a name like that.

"What year will you and your friends be in?" Harry asked politely, returning to his food.

"Kurt, Kitty, an' Ah are all fifth years, Evan'll be in the fourth year, an' Jean an' Scott are seventh years." She explained.

"You'll be with us than," he said, gesturing toward his friends, "The twins, Fred and George, are seventh years like your friends." The twins acknowledged Harry briefly, then returned to their discussions with Evan and Lee.

"Glad ta have someone decent in with me then," She said pleasantly.

Harry accepted the compliment with a smile. "You say that now…just wait 'til you get to know us better. You might change your mind."

She laughed. "I doubt that."

"So, what made you decide to attend Hogwarts for a year? I mean, it certainly can't be an easy transition." Hermoine asked Kitty with interest.

Kitty considered this for a moment as she twirled her food around on her fork. "I suppose it's because we all, like, enjoy a challenge and we wanted to meet new people. We don't really get out much." She added regretfully.

"For shame fraulein, we meet interesting new people all the time!" Kurt interjected through a mouthful of chicken leg.

Kitty glared at him, the words "_Interesting people not trying to kill us"_ passing unspoken between them.

"Well, if there's one thing we've got enough of, it's interesting people." Ron informed them, glancing up at the staff table.

Kitty and Kurt followed his gaze to Hagrid, who was obviously telling a story to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor while waving an oversized turkey leg animatedly.

"So, is he, uh-" Kitty started timidly.

"Hagrid? He's great, he's just a bit…bigger than life." Ron assured them, watching Professor Flitwick nimbly dodge flying turkey meat.

From Ron's other side, Harry chimed in cheerfully. "Honestly, he's probably the least intimidating teacher we have here."

"Besides Trelawney."

Hermoine gave a derisive snort. "If you want to call her a teacher."

The Hogwarts students laughed in acknowledgement, all trying to share their own Divination stories with their new friends at once. "I'll never forget when you left Hermoine…that memory will always keep me going through her class." Ron interjected with an almost blissful smile.

Hermoine blushed but raised her chin defiantly. "Enough is enough. I don't know how you two can still stand it."

"It does make an excellent naptime." Harry said thoughtfully.

Amidst the laughter, Neville scooted closer to the group of new students and nervously gestured to the staff table.

"Does your, uh, Professor Logan always look so…?" He trailed off in uncertainly.

"Happy to be alive?" Kurt supplied helpfully.

Rogue grinned. "He might have jest a bit of an attitude problem."

"He's really not all that bad, he's just kinda anti-social. He's not as mean as pretends to be; in fact, once you get to know him-"

"He's downright cuddly." Kurt finished with a wink. Kitty made a face at him and tossed a biscuit at him. Without even glancing up from his plate, he caught the dinner roll with his tail and daintily stuffed it into his mouth.

"Ugh, you're such a showoff," she said disgustedly.

To Kitty's annoyance (and Kurt's surprise), everyone was utterly amazed by their new Housemate's hidden quirk. Whistles and murmurs of admiration circled the table.

"Man, you got a _tail_?" Lee asked enviously.

Kurt, sliding easily into "Play to the Crowd" mode, grinned and spread his arms innocently. "Vhat, doesn't everybody?"

Shaky laughter greeted the joke. "Doesn't it, you know, get in the way?" A third-year girl asked with wide eyes.

"Vell, it makes clothes shopping a bit of a hassle," Kurt conceded with a shrug. "But it's very useful."

"I bet it is," Lavender Brown muttered appreciatively. Kitty's head whipped up and she glared down the table at the giggling girls.

Kurt seemed unaware of the comments, though his ears turned an interesting shade of violet. "Actually, vhen I vas a member of the circus, it really helped vith balance and, of course, vith my catching as vell."

Silence greeted this statement. Then, after a moment had passed-

"You were in the _circus_?"

Now he definitely looked uncomfortable. "I vas, um, raised by gypsies…and, they taught me acrobatics…" He began, not sure if he had gone too far.

He needn't have worried. "That is so amazing," Parvati Patil gushed, "I bet you met all sorts of fascinating people and saw the world." She prompted, doe-eyed.

"Well, not the whole world," He said, "Just Europe and America."

There were appreciative murmurs around the table and questions were immediately fired at him from every direction. He couldn't help but notice his space had suddenly become compromised as his fellow Gryffindors (mostly the female members) scooted closer to hear him speak.

Kurt was blown away by this sudden change of heart. He was used to attention and perhaps even the laughter of an audience or his friends, but he had never been admired before. It was a feeling he could get used to. He smiled widely and tried to catch Kitty's eye, to show her she had been right about him fitting in, but she was looking obstinately in another direction, chatting with Lee. His heart sank slightly, but his expression remained fixed as he turned back to his admirers. He didn't even notice Kitty sneak a glance in his direction.

The newcomers and their fellow students ate and talked for what seemed like hours. Eventually, even Kurt couldn't even eat anymore and his eyes started to droop dangerously. The combination of emotional fatigue, delicious food, and atmosphere was proving to be a powerful depressant. He blinked repeatedly, sat up, and looked about him to see if anyone had noticed. Instead, he saw that he was not alone in his drowsiness.

All along the table, he witnessed mouths opening in yawns and eyelids falling. Some of the younger students had even laid their heads on their now-empty place-settings. Nearby, Fred, George, Lee, and Evan were deep in a hushed conversation that probably would have proved interesting to any professor or janitor. They swiped several cupcakes and sweets and stuffed them in napkins to be enjoyed at a later time.

Finally, the staff made the announcement that it was time for the students to make their way to their separate houses. They arose gratefully, calling goodbyes to friends and flowing toward the staircases.

Kurt raised a hand in farewell to Jean and Scott as he was carried away by his housemates. He was almost too weary to notice that the students outside of the Gryffindors still watched him with trepidation and were careful not to walk too closely.

Almost.

The press of students carried the X-Men along to their new Houses, in some cases dragging them away from fascinating portraits, moving staircases, suits of armor and other unusual scenery that was commonplace for Hogwarts students. They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Hermoine, who, along with Ron, had recently been made a prefect, pushed herself forward.

"The new password's 'cuttlefish,'" She said confidently.

Ron glanced at Harry and rolled his eyes. "She's a bloody natural at this," He muttered. He gave his friend an almost apologetic smile and Harry knew Ron still felt guilty he had been made prefect instead of Harry. In all honesty, Harry was relieved he didn't have to worry about the extra duty; he had enough on his plate.

The portrait swung open and the Gryffindor students climbed inside, eager for bed. Kurt and his fellow newcomers gaped openly at their surroundings as they were led to their separate dorms. He bid good night to Rogue and Kitty and followed Harry and Ron to the boy's staircase, then gave Evan a final high-five as he headed off to his room.

He entered the room and was amazed to find a bed already made for him, his trunk waiting at the foot. He glanced at Harry, who shrugged.

"Nobody misses much here at Hogwarts," He said, as though this explained everything.

Kurt fell back on his bed and stared up at its hangings thoughtfully. "This is going to be a very interesting year," He mused quietly. Then he grinned briefly and rolled over, falling asleep without even bothering to change.

Thanks for reading everyone! If you review, I promise I'll deliver more...deal?

Ezrajade


End file.
